Always the Flirt
by I'mANoNameLoser
Summary: AU where Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy all live together. Clarke and Octavia are in med school while Bellamy is training to join the police force. Octavia has decided to move in with Lincoln leaving Clarke and Bellamy to find a new roommate who can help pay the bills. Bellarke story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just an idea I thought about out of the blue. If you like it please review and if you don't like it review anyways :P Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He stumbles in with a goofy grin on his face, unaware of his surroundings. Lincoln and Octavia carry him to his room. I really hope this doesn't end up being a routine. I mean how much time does he actually have to party? While Octavia and I are working our asses off in only our first year of med school. Do they not do anything in the police academy?<p>

"So umm… I'm gonna head out. Jasper and Monty are waiting and as the designated driver it's not only my job to make sure they get home safe but I also have to make sure they don't puke all over my car." Lincoln says as he starts walking out the door. Octavia and I follow him towards the door.

"Well thank you for making sure my brother got home in one piece. Be safe." Octavia says while leaning in to kiss him. He smiles at her.

"Someone has to be the responsible one. And Octavia, have you thought about what I asked?" As soon as he said that her brow furrows and she drags him outside our small apartment. I smirk at her knowingly. She told me about him asking her to move in together, which is reasonable since they have been dating for four years. After their little talk outside she comes back inside.

"Why don't you just tell Bellamy and get it over with? I'm sure it won't be that bad." She glares at me. Never mind, it would be that bad. Bellamy is very protective of his sister. It took him a while to accept Lincoln and after that they actually became good friends. But still, Bellamy would not like at all. Octavia opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she was about to we hear a gagging noise coming from Bellamy's room. Octavia and I immediately look at each other.

"You're cleaning it up!" We both yell at the same time. I give her a glare.

"No way, O! I cleaned up his puke last time. Besides, whose bright idea was it that we all live together? Yours! And now you're going to leave me alone with him and –" Octavia cut me off by clamping my mouth shut with her hand. She then looks into her brother's room to make sure he's still sleeping. Thankfully, for her, he is.

"Shh Clarke I don't want him to hear. Look I would clean it up but it's already 2 am and I have work in the morning. If I'm late again, Anya will surely fire me. Goodnight." I sigh in defeat as Octavia went to her room.

I grab the mop and bucket and prepare myself for the stench. To my surprise though there was nothing there. He probably made that noise in his sleep then I guess. I put the bucket next to his just in case and get up to leave his room, when suddenly he grabs my arm. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me.

"How about a kiss goodnight princess?" He says to me with a slight smirk on his face. I get my hand out of his grip and roll my eyes.

"Maybe when your breath doesn't reek of alcohol." He smiles and closes his eyes.

"So you're saying there's a chance?" I close the door without a response knowing that he's too drunk to be able to remember this in the morning. I smile to myself as I walk towards my room.

_Bellamy Blake. _Always the flirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg hey guys. I'm alive. Sorry it took me so long to post. School and all that jazz. But I have a two week break that I hope to use wisely. Anyways enjoy, and also please review.**

* * *

><p>"Clarke! Wake up!" Ah I love waking up to Octavia yelling in my ear and her wet hair dripping over my face. Doesn't she know it's my day off? It's one of the very few days where I actually get to sleep in. In an attempt to block her out I take my pillow and put it over my head. Obviously she can't take a hint because she then proceeds to yank my blanket off of me. Alright that's enough.<p>

"What's your problem? Why can't I sleep in? It's my day without work or any classes." I turn around to look at the clock. Its 7 in the _fucking _morning. I will kill this girl.

"No can do Clarkey," Ugh I hate that stupid nickname. "I need you to help me tell Bellamy. He obviously will not be on board with this." I open my mouth to argue the fact that I am not needed but she starts talking again before I can even form a word.

"And before you say that I don't need you," _Fucking mind reader_. "I do, because Bellamy is always much calmer when you're around. Obviously that's 'cause he is totally in love with you but then again so are you. You guys both bring out the best and the worst in each other. You guys need to get together already. I mean you haven't properly dated anyone since Finn, and that was like a lifetime ago. Boy, he really did a number on you right? I'm doing you guys a favour by leaving you two alone. You guys shouldn't even bother looking for new roommate…" She's rambling. _Again. _This girl never shuts up. I sigh in defeat as I get up. The only this will stop is if I get up.

"Fine Octavia! I'm up now. Happy? Just let me freshen up, okay?" Obviously content, she skips out of my room. To be honest, the only reason I got up was because I could smell bacon coming from the kitchen.

After I go to the bathroom and wash my face I walk into the kitchen to see a plate of eggs and bacon sitting on the counter. Just as I'm about steal a piece of bacon Octavia slaps my hand away. I turn to glare at her.

"Those are for Bellamy. I need those to kiss up to him. If he's in good mood, then he might not be that mad when I tell him." Who is she kidding? He will always be the overprotective freak when it comes to his sister.

"Tell me what?" Bellamy's voice came from behind me. His voice was hoarse and he looked all groggy as he sat down next me. Octavia puts his breakfast plate in front of him. Suddenly she froze.

"Errm… Oh would you look at the time. If I don't leave, like, now, then I'll be late. I'll tell you later. How about we all go to dinner with Lincoln today? It'll be my treat. Alright. Be ready by 7. Bye guys." She says while gathering her stuff and walking out the apartment, leaving me alone with Bellamy who's giving me a confused look. He obviously is totally out of it. Probably has a hangover.

"Did she just wake me up for no reason? Do you know what she wants to tell me?" _Shit. _Time to get my best poker face on. I really just want to tell him and rip off the band aid but this obviously this is something best left to Octavia herself.

"No. I have no—" He cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"Don't lie to me_ Clarkey_. Besides, I already know." Wait what? I give him a questioning look. "Oh yea, I knew before Octavia. Lincoln came to me to talk about it before he asked her. It's just been fun to watch her sweat over it for so long. Plus, she's been doing favours for me." I watch him smirk at me and then take bite of his bacon. He's taunting me with that damn bacon.

"First of all, stop calling me Clarkey. I'd rather you call me princess, if you must call me by any nickname. Second, you and Lincoln are big jerks. The poor girl has been going crazy for the past week. And third, why do you seem so okay with this?" I was annoyed at Octavia right now but I also felt bad for her. She had been dreading the fact that she has to tell the person who practically raised her that she's grown up and is leaving him.

"You're right, princess suits you _much _better. And I've had time to think about this. Obviously Octavia is growing up and Lincoln is not a bad guy. I actually trust him when it comes to her. I know he'll take care of her." I nod my head, surprised to see such a mature version of him. My eyes then avert their gaze to the last piece of bacon sitting on his plate. Before I can even reach for it he moves the plate to the other side of him.

"Don't even think about it princess." With that he stuffs the bacon in his mouth and walks away. Both of the Blake's are such mind readers.


End file.
